


Scarlet Fever

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [17]
Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon hates scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Easy A - Olive/Rhiannon - scarlet

Rhiannon hates scarlet.

Why, would you ask? Is it an ugly color? Does it not sure her well? Of course that's not the case; Rhiannon looks pretty good in a scarlet dress. However, the color just _keeps_ reminding her of Olive Penderghast's "dark phase" in which she walked to school in that skinny, extremely short black dress that left little to the imagination, with that big scarlet A as if to prove a point to the world.

Rhiannon remains lying on her bed at night, tossing and turning to shut down that image. But that scarlet A, those sunglasses, those legs… and oh, Olive had legs. Legs she never noticed before. Rhiannon found herself touching her body in thoughts of those legs, of that dress, of ripping it off...

She hates scarlet but damn, Olive really knew how to wear it.


End file.
